It is known to provide a non-flammable or flame resistant barrier in order to protect persons or property from the detrimental effects of fire. Examples of such materials are NOMEX.RTM. manufactured by DuPont and Polybenzimidazole (PBI) manufactured by Hoechst Celanese. These fibers and the fabrics made therefrom, while effective in protecting the user from flames for limited periods of time, are only marginally helpful in protecting the user from the effects of extreme heat.
It would, therefore, be of considerable commercial value to provide an improved heat shield.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a heat shield that is effective against flames.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat shield that effectively shields against heat and especially against transient thermal pulses.